redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Prard'ras'kleoni
YESSSSSSSSSSS!!! Whoo-hoo!Prard Grrr... 17:49, 25 April 2009 (UTC) YAY!! You're bAck!!!! I finished MTW2!! Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 19:20, 25 April 2009 (UTC) Hi there! Welcome back Prard! I know that you liked my fan-fic 'The Land of Eternal Ice' a lot, and well, quite a bit has happened since you last read it I presume, so... Go read it! (If you want to, no pressure.) Thanks! Verminfate 19:40, 25 April 2009 (UTC) Beware of the Darkblades! Star Wars Just a curious general comment: Anyone else here who likes/and or reads/ Star Wars? Prard Grrr... 01:55, 29 April 2009 (UTC) LOVE it! (still like Star Trek better, though)--Martin II [[User Talk:Martin2|You dare challenge me?]] 01:56, 29 April 2009 (UTC) Personally, I like Malak better (my brother played the game.) I've read Star Wars, and seen the movies (4,5,6, and 1 are the good ones). Don't like the Star Trek books, love the TV series, especially Next Generation. --Martin II [[User Talk:Martin2|You dare challenge me?]] 02:08, 29 April 2009 (UTC) I haven't played either (My brother was just borrowing, but I was there when he played KOTOR 2) I play Melee, don't have a wii.--Martin II [[User Talk:Martin2|You dare challenge me?]] 03:37, 29 April 2009 (UTC) Have a gamecube, so I play melee. Well, not anymore. I don't play video games anymore.--Martin II [[User Talk:Martin2|You dare challenge me?]] 13:19, 29 April 2009 (UTC) Hi there... Prard'ras'kleoni? Wow, hard name! anyway you've never met me before, but I just wanted to say that I love Starwars I've only seen the movies and new TV series though, I want to start reading the books) well anyway welcome back!!!(even though I never met you befre)--Silverfalcon the Dragonhearted Are you sure you want to provoke a Sadic? School. Ugh!!! WOW!!! Cool!!! A live action Starwars TV Series! Oh well, don't let me keep ya!--Silverfalcon the Dragonhearted Are ye sure ye want to provoke me? Yeah, Sadic is a group working it's way into one of my fan fictions. A Sadic is like a Bloodwrathed creature only like, 5X stronger!--Silverfalcon the Dragonhearted Are you sure you want to provoke a Sadic? Dude!!! I love that pic on yer sig(just wanted to say that(also, can I use it? I lovei it! you don't need to let me if you don't want to)!!! also could you read my other three fanfics? I have one that I think you mite like, it's about a wolf User blog:Silverfalcon Pikehawk/The Hour of Twilight if you read them, please rate and comment thanks, Shweet thanks! Silverfalcon the Dragonhearted Are you sure you want to provoke a Sadic? Harr harr, Life is 'ard, eh, mate? Nice to see ye (there) again! Hollyfire the Warrior Eulaliaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!! 23:29, 1 May 2009 (UTC) pic awesome artist man that pic of a wolf is awesome. Everytime i want to draw i end up messing the whole thing up hello i was wondering whether i could use evilwolf pic it is really cool--Deyna the Mighty What's Up! 16:06, 15 November 2008 (UTC) 04:53, 3 May 2009 (UTC) Can't Edit I'm sorry, you're going to have to explain how you can't edit. Pressing the edit button isn't working for you? -- LordTBT Talk! 20:11, 6 May 2009 (UTC) :This is fixable, let me play with some code. -- LordTBT Talk! 20:17, 6 May 2009 (UTC) Free Time Finally Hmmm... I should probably type some more of my fan fic up(already have more written, not typed), perhaps some poems too...PrardFile:EvilWolf.jpg| 100px Grrr... 03:41, 24 May 2009 (UTC) Later today when I get home, I'll photo copy what I've been working on today and post it. It's is a flow chart of my basic plans for The Epitaph of Colonel Procyon. PrardFile:EvilWolf.jpg| 100px Grrr... 17:38, 26 May 2009 (UTC) I have finally finioshed a flow chart for The Epitaph of Colonel Procyon, so it will hopefully be on ,ater today, good luck reading my writing though. If you don't like spoilers then don't read it. Hopefully later today but depending on How fast I type it and finish it, because it's not finished yet.... I'm babbling I'm working on a Taggerung poem It'll be on when I type it up and finish writing it. Just got randomly inspired in Geography. Got to go. PrardFile:EvilWolf.jpg| 100px Grrr... 16:35, 29 May 2009 (UTC) Yore back! (I know I'm late with this, but whatever.) Yay! Pinedance Coneslinger Coneslinger Wood 21:51, 29 May 2009 (UTC) All right, it appears that the Taggerung poem won't be ready for a day or two(idea overflow!) The flow chart will also take more time because I can't upload any file right now for some reason, I'll try to figure it out. It keeps saying illegal file type when I try to upload the picture, but when I switch it to a JP2 file(I think that's like JPEg right?) it still says illegal file type. I tried a bunch of other file types, but none of them'll load onto there, same message comes up. PrardFile:EvilWolf.jpg| 100px Grrr... 23:51, 29 May 2009 (UTC) Taggerung Poem O.K. Taggerung poem guaranteed for Monday. I’ve got it typed but I’m going to wait until school to upload it. Not completed quite yet, subject to alterations and changes throughout the entire poem, it’ll be on my blog post area. More to be added as time goes on. About the different Points of View of characters within the novel about events in novel. Starts from beginning events to end events so please don’t say “but I thought Deyna didn’t die!” because in many peoples P.O.V. he did. Much longer than other poems I’ve written, and actually has better rhythm than a lot of my earlier works. Half song poem half not, hard to explain. First half rather slow paced but when it switches to Sawney Rath’s P.O.V. a good bi faster paced. That’s all for now. PrardFile:EvilWolf.jpg| 100px Grrr... 20:53, 31 May 2009 (UTC) Lord TBT Lord TBT obviously doesnt know anything about the Linean classification system, he said you cant come up with your own conclusions based on latin derivations. WHAT!! Latin is the language of science, if polecats and ferrrets have the same latin name then they are unquestionably the same species. Science doesnt state that polecats are weasels, wikipedia does and wikipedia isnt always the most reliable source of information. Polecats are part of the Weasel family(Mustelidae) but in Redwall the word Weasel is used to describe the least weasel(Mustela nivalis) not the weasel family iself. Polecat is actualy an umbrella term that reffers to skunks and ferrets but never to weasels, since there are no skunks in Redwall than the Redwall polecats unquestionably ferrrets. Faunman 16:44, 2 June 2009 (UTC) Faunman I am not acollege grad and i have a user page now. Faunman 00:01, 3 June 2009 (UTC) I just graduated from 6th grade. I learned some Latin roots and I plan on taking Latin and French in high school and Junior High. I don't know it off the top of my head. I look it up, and remember bits of it. --Martin II Confucius say FIGHT! 01:18, 3 June 2009 (UTC) Was the anon on Wars you?--Martin II Confucius say FIGHT! 22:56, 3 June 2009 (UTC) I I have a ton of weed whacking (the cutting of weeds(duh)) to do this week, so until june 10 no updates on anything. Probably sounds like I'm making excuses I know, but I'm not. Jus have really bad luck. On the bright side though I'm being paid $150 to do it! PrardFile:EvilWolf.jpg| 100px Grrr... 23:51, 4 June 2009 (UTC) Alright, on a positive note, it's raining pretty good at my house, so no weedwhacking for now, which means I'll have time to write, on a negative note, I have other chores to do, so if I do update, it'll be later PrardFile:EvilWolf.jpg| 100px Grrr... 19:28, 6 June 2009 (UTC) NO MORE SCHOOL! WHOO-HOO! PrardFile:EvilWolf.jpg| 100px Grrr... 19:43, 6 June 2009 (UTC) correct me if you don't want updates, but there is one on Maroo. -- Merlock/chaos Talk to me! PLEEASE! 20:34, 6 June 2009 (UTC) hmmm........ Well, time for positives and negatives...... again. Positive: I'm finishing the weedwhacking early! Negative:My back hurts!(I live in mountains, so to weedwhack I half to bend over 3/4 of the time.) Positive: because I'm finishing weed whacking early... update early!(really soon) PrardFile:EvilWolf.jpg| 100px Grrr... 21:41, 8 June 2009 (UTC) YESSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! It took a while but I fanally managed to get the computer to transfer the picture of my Flow chart for the basic plotline of the Epitaph of Colonel procyon to a JPEG format so I can upload it! Here it is!File:Flowchart.jpg|thumb|Flowchart for Epitaph of Colonel Procyon BTW The Epitaph of Colonel Procyon is on Procyon's blog. If you look at mine it has a poem about the Taggerung(in progress) not tEoCP. PrardFile:EvilWolf.jpg| 100px | Grrr... 21:51, 8 June 2009 (UTC) Wolfrise has been advanced. It = AWESOME!!! YOU WANTED MORE, I GAVE YOU MORE!! check it out and comment on what you think --Colonel Acelin 14:24, 9 June 2009 (UTC) hmmm........ Sorry, I didn't update when I promised I would. My grandma had a stroke So I was at her house all weekend(she's alive but is and probably always will be in a nursing home) So I was down there visiting. I did, however, in this event find time to write so an update should be coming tonight. I got my books I ordered!(gift card for an online store) I got Redwall the graphic novel, marlfox(starts out horribly slow but continues on to be great) and*drumroll*.......... Lord Brocktree!(eccential to research for my fan fic) PrardFile:EvilWolf.jpg| 100px Grrr... 00:58, 17 June 2009 (UTC) Epitaph of Colonel Procyon on Procyon's blog has been updated! PrardFile:EvilWolf.jpg| 100px Grrr... 16:22, 20 June 2009 (UTC) Added picture of engraving to procyon's fan fic PrardFile:EvilWolf.jpg| 100px | Grrr... 17:28, 23 June 2009 (UTC) Wow last ,onth I just dropped off of the face of the Earth. Unfortunately it'll probably be like that for the rest of the week.... extra busy PrardFile:EvilWolf.jpg| 100px Grrr... 15:10, 8 July 2009 (UTC) Whoooo! I got Doomwyte yesterday. (about time!) I remember when Eulalia was just comming out......... PrardFile:EvilWolf.jpg| 100px |Grrr... 14:47, 11 August 2009 (UTC) Wow all of the major users from the last time I was here disapeared, too bad. PrardFile:EvilWolf.jpg| 100px Grrr... 14:53, 11 August 2009 (UTC) Hi to meself Prard Grrr... 14:13, September 14, 2009 (UTC) hmmmmmmmmm Ive decided that this website was funner when only 10-20 people were on it Prard Grrr... 18:55, September 20, 2009 (UTC) Star Wars rocks! Its really cool and the music is awesome and its all good. HM, I think it would be interesting both ways, lots of people and nots! Wait thats not a word...whatever! Bye!-Segalia Beware the Warrior! 18:38, September 21, 2009 (UTC) Star Wars I watched Star Wars because my little neighbor (Who was like seven at the time xD) watched Star Wars and that was all he ever talked about. So I watched the original three. They were good movies, but I never went on to see the others. I hear the original three are the best. My other friend, who also likes Star Wars (But isn't my seven year old neighbor) says they were making a concert thingie, where they had a live orchestra playing some of the music from it and they were going to have the original props from it. --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 04:04, September 22, 2009 (UTC) You know Martin's wars? Well User:Bluestripe the Wild made a wiki for them! There's a link on his user page. Umrag the Destroyer 14:20, September 22, 2009 (UTC)Umrag the Destroyer Oh, that's Boy Scout stuff. NYLT stands for National Youth Leadership Training. You go to NYLT so you become a good Senior Patrol Leader or Patrol Leader. Or just for learning how to be a leader. The Order of the Arrow is a group of people who are voted into the Order of the Arrow. Tou wear a white sash with a red arrow on it. --Bluestripe the Wild For Salamandastron! 22:20, September 22, 2009 (UTC) Happy Holidays, Prard! --Bluestripe the Wild I am the Wild! 16:17, December 24, 2009 (UTC) I like the original series because you can tell the special effects are so fake! xD --Bluestripe the Wild I am the Wild! 01:26, January 8, 2010 (UTC) True. --Bluestripe the Wild I am the Wild! 22:32, February 11, 2010 (UTC) Update On Hollyfire's Tale, part 2 Hollyfire the Warrior Eulaliaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!! 22:37, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Update hollyfire's tale part 2 Hollyfire the Warrior Eulaliaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!! 14:49, March 27, 2010 (UTC) and on Myra Darktail's Legacy Hollyfire the Warrior Eulaliaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!! 20:30, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Ruthless Update on Fires of the Sea and Hollyfire's Tale pt. 2 Hollyfire the Warrior Eulaliaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!! 18:10, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Thank you! Prard Grrr... 14:12, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Happy Easter! Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiaaaaaa! 15:06, April 4, 2010 (UTC) UPDATES on Bluestripe the Warrior (I started it) Hollyfire the Warrior Eulaliaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!! 14:20, April 11, 2010 (UTC) ok Prard Grrr... 20:18, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Doomwyte wasn't really dark for me. I thought Marlfox was darker. --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiaaaaaa! 03:16, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Now that I think about it, you're right! --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiaaaaaa! 03:28, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, but I like when the Marlfoxes were creating plans to defeat Redwall. I don't know why...--Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiaaaaaa! 03:32, April 25, 2010 (UTC) BTW, go to my page and click where it says 'Signatures'. --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiaaaaaa! 03:34, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Oh! I think I read thatfan fic once! I can't remember it, either! Yeah, every now and then my gothic impulse will emerge. --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiaaaaaa! 03:41, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Look at the Redwall character signatures. Give me feedback on 'em. --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiaaaaaa! 03:43, April 25, 2010 (UTC) I think you've already asked me....It's an organization in Boy Scouts you get elected into. The first thing you do is called an ordeal where you fast for 1 day and keep quiet almost all day while carrying out tasks which benefit others. The Order of the Arrow's motto is "Cheerful service". --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiaaaaaa! 03:50, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Awesome! Good to see you've returned! :D--Verminfate Beware furbearers... Varanus Riptail is coming! Poems I've decided to write some more poems! They'll be up soon enough. Prard Grrr... 23:54, April 25, 2010 (UTC) I put a riddle on my blog page! Try to solve it and place your guess on the blog page's comments! Prard Grrr... 00:23, April 26, 2010 (UTC) I wrote a haiku about rainbows in 4th grade and one about thornbushes in 7th. I did one about birds that year, too. Both times, my teachers said that I'm good at haikus. --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiaaaaaa! 03:11, April 26, 2010 (UTC) BTW, there are two other wolf users. One named Ozzy Wolfbane and the Lord of Bloodwrath. --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiaaaaaa! 03:23, April 26, 2010 (UTC) OK, so I get this new signature working, but it's too long to put in the custom sig box on preferances! >:( Any sugestions? Here's the sig I can't fit , (Eastern Standard Time) |text= Grrr….. }} hmm, really? i didn't think that was dark. just, well, different. not sure how to describe it, but i wouldn't say it was dark. As for your sig problems, i tried the same thing and the only way i could get it to work was to shorten everything. It took ages, but i deleted some sections and shortened what i wanted to say. Otherwise you just have to copy and paste. Unless of course you can somehow bypass the wiki formatting or something.....idk. If you figure it out tell me!!! xD Arrowtail Beware the psychotic squirrel! 23:43, April 26, 2010 (UTC) :If you're going to use that signature, you should know that you are doing the timestamp incorrectly. Those variables only give the CURRENT time, not the time when you posted the signature, so you need to insert that yourself manually each time you sign. -- LordTBT Talk! 06:23, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Updates- on Myra and Bluestripe. Hollyfire the Warrior Eulaliaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!! 13:39, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Thanks 16:04, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Trekkiness... :D I love TNG! DS9 Is my fave, but I watched The Next Generation first. Data is the best! I don't like Voyager so much, though. I've only seen a few episodes. (at my friends house). Vilana (sp?) is coolez! There isn't much action in it, but, of course, I haven't seen very much. Deep Space Nine is the most awesome; there's really good char developement, and, since they're always in the same place, there're a lot of wonderful recurring characters. :D Fainnen Hares, sabres, and scoff, oh my! 18:16, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Data is the best char on the show! (that's even counting Dukat, Garak, and Dax, who are DS9 characters) Do you like Troi? Marina Sirtis is really good, but the actual character is really weak. It seems like she's just there to look good, XD. Fainnen Hares, sabres, and scoff, oh my! 17:17, May 8, 2010 (UTC) He's definitely the best Prard Grrr... 21:17, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Update everything. Holly [[User blog:Hollyfire53/Bluestripe the Warrior|Beware the Night]] 20:26, May 14, 2010 (UTC) New story: An Extraordinary Warrior Holly [[User blog:Hollyfire53/Bluestripe the Warrior|Vorsicht Nacht]] 20:38, May 15, 2010 (UTC) UPDATES- on An Extraordinary Warrior, Bluestripe, and Lioneyes. Holly Vorsicht der Nacht 17:59, May 16, 2010 (UTC) HUGE UPDATE ON BLUESTRIPE- WILL FINISH BY THE END OF MAY. Click the part AFTER THE PICTURE IN MY SIGNATURE to go to Bluestripe the Warrior. Holly Vorsicht der Nacht 21:10, May 20, 2010 (UTC) Haha!!! Success!!! I have FINISHED BLUESTRIPE THE WARRIOR!!! Holly Vorsicht der Nacht 22:56, May 22, 2010 (UTC) nice Prard Grrr... 21:17, August 14, 2010 (UTC) star wars yeah, i've read like, one book, no, ive read some boba fett books, (on my user page it says that i don't like starwars, well, i like starwar but i don't overdo it. gotta go fix that.....) and i've seen (and have, well there sorta like family owned, expt 4,5,6, my bro owns those) all of them. there good. and uh, did you make that pic of the taggerung? it is A RELLY GOOD PICTURE!! anywase, bye! --Dewface Do you fear death? 23:42, August 3, 2010 (UTC) HAH! I wish I drew that. No, my art is quite aweful. But it is a great picture, that's for sure. Prard Grrr... 21:20, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Merry Xmas! --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 18:47, December 24, 2010 (UTC) 5 month countdown begins now countdoown until my fanfic The Epitaph of Colonel Procyon geets a large update, and more importantly, when I'll be able to start making regular updates (summer break). :D YAY! Prard Grrr... 05:30, February 8, 2011 (UTC)